


Work in progress

by Ever_Pining



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Scott McCall, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Glory Hole, M/M, Sex House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Pining/pseuds/Ever_Pining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson got out of his car, which of course was nothing but the best. He had a fortune to his name to last a lifetime. He got whatever he wanted both through money and other means. Just like how he'd gotten the house. The house had two stories plus its basement. Wide and tall, covering a large area. It was perfect, his family weren’t using it so when he thought of this plan he knew it would work. He just needed some help and he knew exactly the two dorks that would fit the bill. Two other guys around his age that he knew he could get to agree and more importantly who also had the same sex drive as him - Insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The three amigos

Jackson got out of his car, which of course was nothing but the best. He had a fortune to his name to last a lifetime. He got whatever he wanted both through money and other means. Just like how he'd gotten the house. The house had two stories plus its basement. Wide and tall, covering a large area. It was perfect, his family weren’t using it so when he thought of this plan he knew it would work. He just needed some help and he knew exactly the two dorks that would fit the bill. Two other guys around his age that he knew he could get to agree and more importantly who also had the same sex drive as him - Insatiable. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

It had started when Jackson had heard from Danny that there was a glory hole that appeared in The Jungle. Jackson would say that a blowjob was a blowjob but he never told people which end of it he secretly wanted to be. He had the whole thing planned out and he had watched the place figuring out what he had to do. 

Eventually the night came and he slipped in past everyone. But what he found wasn’t what he was expecting. Already in the room on the hidden side were two familiar faces. What was more was that they were naked and hard. Jackson could smell it in the room, it filled the small room to the max. Before Jackson could come up with an excuse the two had already seen him, he was sure Scott could smell it on him too. Being the True Alpha he was. He could see Stiles’ cogs turning he moved forward and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Jackson?” Stiles said through the hand, muffling his voice. 

Jackson stared at him threatening him if he so much as spoke unnecessarily. Getting the point Stiles nodded before Jackson lowered his hand. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Danny told me about this place..” He snapped back at him.

“Danny, huh?” Scott spoke from the same place he was when Jackson entered. “He’s been here a few times, well, on the other side of the wall that is. Not many people know about the door to this side, which is why it makes it a good spot for this.” He said pointing to the holes in the wall. 

Jackson looked down at them, he had almost forgotten that they’d be there. He saw them and he remembered all the thoughts he had ever had about them. About the nights he had spent fantasising about kneeling in front of them, servicing all and any of the cocks that poked through the hole. About how he’d savour the different feelings of them all, their weights, their size. Swallowing all of a stranger's seed. Letting it shoot over his whole body. His heart started to race and his cock swell slightly. He didn’t notice himself licking his lip, biting it as he looked on. 

Stiles raised his eyebrow smirking. He had seen that face before. It was the exact face that he and Scott made when they first discovered gay sex, when they first started pleasing each other. They started small and escalated. Blowjobs, rimming then sex. It was through these experiments that they both realised that they were bottoms. Stiles couldn’t get enough in his ass, he always wanted more, even going to the point where Scott would fuck him with the biggest dildo he could find. Scott found out that he had a major praise kink. They had decided that they wanted to try something more dangerous, something more risky. Right beside The Jungle as a building that wasn’t in use, they heard a rumour that they connected and you could enter the club from the back. They took the chance and found that it was true, that night they set up their plan. A week later they had fixed up the little room and fitted it with that they needed. 

“You want to try it don’t you?” 

“What? No, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about Stilinski.”  
“Yes you do, you know exactly what I’m talking about it. We know that look. You want to know what it’s like. Pleasuring other men, giving into your desires. Having them shoot in your mouth, down your throat, and all over your body.”

If Stiles didn’t know before Jackson’s reaction to his words definitely gave it away. Scott knew before then, he smelt the lust from him. It was harder outside of the room to smell it straight away but now that he was in front of him and concentrating it was as bright as the sun. Scott walked over to Stiles and puts his hand around the other’s side. “You’re right Stiles he does know.” It was after that when the music started. The sound travelling through the walls, they could hear it, almost feel it vibrating around them. 

It didn’t take long after that when the first cock appeared through the hole. Earlier Scott had called dibs on the first cock of the night. Both he and Stiles smirked as he moved and knelt in front of it. He could smell nervousness from the other behind the wall, Scott leaned forward and let the scent of the cock in front of him drift around him. He could see that the other was closely shaven, not smooth but wasn’t too hair. Scott could hear the heartbeat racing from where he was, it was going near a mile a minute. He took it to himself and decided to start. He licked long slow stripes around the length before he worked the other’s cock into his mouth. Starting with the head Scott let his mouth wet the other’s skin sliding up and down the cock. 

Jackson wanted to pull his gaze but he couldn’t do it. He watched Scott play with the cock, watch him as he could smell the lust growing from Scott and whoever was on the other side. He saw the bliss on Scott’s body as he sucked and tasted the cock in his mouth. He bit his lip his cock growing more and more. That want growing in him. The want that he had spent many a night jerking off to. 

“Don’t even think about it. Next one is mine.” Stiles said looking at Jackson while he slowly started to stroke his own cock. Chuckling he moved behind Scott and started to stroke his body, reaching around to his cock giving it attention. 

It had only been a minute before Scott felt the cock tense and start to leak excessive amounts of pre cum. Scott could hear the other’s voice through the wall, slightly through the music. It sounded like a younger guy. Probably younger than them but he didn’t know how young, but it would explain his nervousness and lack of stamina. Scott expertly worked over the nerves in the head and engulfed the cock as it started unloading in his mouth. The man on the other side made small shallow thrusts during his orgasm. Scott swallowed the strangers seed and nursed the cock squeezing out every last bit of cum he could before he pulled back. Scott’s cock had grown even harder from that and knew it was only the beginning. 

It took only a few seconds before the second cock came through. Stiles and Scott switched places as Jackson watched on, not noticing his own rock hard length tenting his pants. He saw the second cock. as soon as he could see it in it’s glory. It was thick and could see the whiff of hair, dark and black which contrasted against the lightly toned skin.

Stiles lifted the dick in his hand, it felt heavy and thick in his hand. He could tell that it belonged to a strong buff guy with the way it stood to attention. Stiles hit the tip of the cock against his lips smearing them in precum, licking it tentatively and at random intervals. Teasing the cock in his hand until he heard a grunt from behind the wall. He took that as he cue. He wrapped his lips around the cock and worked quickly. He licked and wrapped his lips to the base of the shaft. The salty taste filling his mouth. Stiles moaned and suckled the cock messily, the sounds on his slurping heard over everything else in the room. 

Jackson watched in awe, he watched Stiles’ lips and mouth wrap around his length. Moving along the shaft. He was losing himself to the sense of building lust. Scott cleared his throat which caught Jackson’s attention. Looking over he saw his signs which made him turn his view to the other hole that now was filled with one of the biggest cocks Jackson had ever seen. The sight of it made his nerves flutter and jump in anxious excitement. He was nervous but it didn’t phase him. Somehow Jackson had found himself moving cleanly towards the dick sticking so proudly out from the opening. The dark skin of it made it seem even bigger when Jackson could barely get his hand around the girth of the strangers cock. But once he had it in his hand there was no going back. He started with strokes shallow and powerless. It wasn’t until Jackson heard the moans that Stiles’ man was making that made Jackson completely hone in on the cock. He put the tip against his lips mentally preparing himself for something so big. If Jackson had to guess he would say that it was about the length and thickness of his forearm but he wasn’t going to take his hands off it to check. He was already on his knees and a cock an inch away from his face. His breath was hitting the hard member and he felt his face heat up. Opening his mouth Jackson gave the dark cock small light licks around the head. Feeling the cock’s twitch in response Jackson took that as a sign. He closed his eyes and started to feed the massive sized cock into his mouth. He couldn’t get to the halfway point before he felt his throat close and he gagged. But he kept doing it and he loved it. Jackson’s lips managed to reach further and further each time. 

Scott knew that cock, both he and Stiles did. It was one of the biggest and best cocks they had sucked while being there. It was long and thick, came like a firehose, and would only come once a week which meant he was always backed up. Scott could remember the first time he came, it took both of them trying before he got off. 

As time went on Jackson didn’t care that there were people that could see him sucking this massive black dick . Jackson had eventually found himself moaning and making little noises and he felt he cock reach deeper and deeper. He couldn’t get enough of it because there was as so much there. The taste of the salty sweaty length was becoming intoxicating. He felt the cock tense after what seemed like hours. From the corner of his eye Jackson could see Stiles deepthroating the cock and could smell the lust in the air. Jackson swallowed the cock, his jaw starting to hurt but he didn’t care. Pulling back Jackson could see the black cock soaked from his mouth. Taking a breath he pushed further on the other’s cock until he started gagging on the length. He felt the cock deep in his throat. Feeling the cock tense up in his throat. Next thing he knew his mouth was being filled with the other man’s cum. Jackson swallowed as much as he could, he pulled back to make sure he didn’t choke on it. But the cum continued coming from the cock, it painted his face. Painting Jackson the cum covered his face and chest. The other’s load was thick and he came in powerful squirts. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Walking up to the door Jackson could smell the whisper of lust on the way. He knocked on the door of the McCall house. He had come to pick up Scott since he couldn’t bring all his stuff himself on his bike. 

“Come on in Jackson!” He heard Scott’s voice call from behind the door. When Jackson walked in he wasn’t surprised with the sight that he saw. Scott’s back was facing him and he was riding and bouncing up and down on a thick cock. Jackson smirked and walked into the kitchen knowing what was happening. It wasn’t uncommon by now anymore. 

“Fuck me Daddy.” Scott continued to fuck himself on his father’s cock while he felt him pinch his nipples.

“Do you like that Scotty?” Rafael’s hips moved with more power making Scott’s leaking cock fill with pressure. “Of course you do. You love being Daddy’s little bitch don’t you. Love being full of my cum. “ Rafael took his son by his hips and thrust frantically as he reached his end. Keeping his cock in his son, filling him up with his cum. “Yes Daddy.” Scott moaned as his hips continued moving and muscles were milking his father’s cock. Scott leaned down and kissed his father.

That’s how Jackson saw the two when he came back. Making out with Rafael’s cock still in Scott, and Jackson couldn’t blame him. He knew how Rafael fucked, and you would need to stay on his cock for a long time before you could move again. 

“Jackson come over here and pass me the plug please.” Jackson obliged to the man’s request and handed him the plug while he watched Rafael pull out of his son and replace his cock with the plug. He raised his fingers to the other, someone his cum getting on them. “Want to taste?” He asked him offering them to him. Jackson didn’t hesitate, he sucked and licked the fingers clean until all that were on them were his spit. Scott had gotten up eventually and put on some clothes, he had the bags of his stuff in his hands. 

“Alright I’m ready to go now.” Scott said smiling almost blissed out from the fuck. He could feel the plug in his ass and his father’s cum that filled him up. 

“About time McCall. See you later Raf.” He said to the man as he moved.

“Bye Daddy” Scott called out as they left the house. 

“Bye boys. I’ll be up in a few days, with some housewarming gifts.” He waved the boys off grinning and naked like how he was when Jackson entered the house and they drove off.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Stiles finished loading the last box into his jeep. Moving out for the first time, leaving his dad alone. That’s what scared him the most was leaving his dad in the house alone. Ever since Claudia died they were inseparable, always keeping tabs on the other. They both held on to each other like their lives depended on it. It took them a long time but they had finally found a happy place again. John had stopped drinking and Stiles had started sleeping better. Everyone else had also commented on the change, how they seemed better, more full of life. 

“Dad?” Stiles called out closing the front door behind him. He looked around the house reminiscing about the past, he knew that he wasn’t going far, and that they would see each other all the time but he still would miss it. He walked into the Sheriff’s office knowing where he would be. “Hey Dad.. All packed up.” He stood at the entry of the doorway and smiled at him. 

John looked up and saw his son growing up and now ready to leave. He nodded and smiled knowingly back at him. “Alright Stiles.” He stood up and opened his arms as he walked towards his boy. Pulling Stiles in for a hug he held him tightly to his own body. “I’m going to miss you son.” 

“I know Dad, I’ll miss you too…” Stiles pulled back and looked up into his father’s eyes lovingly. He leaned forward and kissed him slowly. “I won’t be far.” 

“I know, still, it’s going to be quiet without you.” John smiled happily at the kiss, he squeezed his son one more time before he let go. “I’ll be checking on you all the time, and there’s the housewarming party on Friday too so it won’t be too long.”  
“Exactly, so it’ll be great. I’m looking forward to the party. But speaking of which, I think it’s just Us, Raf, Scotty, and Jackson.” All Stiles knew was that Jackson was organising the whole thing. He didn’t even know what the house looked like. It wasn’t badly furnished when they saw it but Jackson said he had done the place up. So the big reveal was today. “Speaking of Jackson, he’ll kill me if I’m late.” He checked his phone for the time. 

“Well it sounds cosy.” He nodded. “Well you better get a move on then. But before you go. I have something for you.” John moved to his desk and pulled out a box from drawer. “Here, something so you don’t miss me too much.” 

Opening the box Stiles was confused at first but quickly realised what it was. It was a dildo in the shape of his dad’s cock. “When did you?” He picked up and inspected it. It had a good weight and it looked exactly like it. 

“A while back I found this website and it came in yesterday. It vibrates too. 3 different settings.” He demonstrated pressing the button on the bottom turning it on. 

“Holy shit Daddy..” Stiles muttered. “I love it.” He kissed the older man again this time more intensely and letting their tongues explore each other’s mouths for the millionth time. It was as if they were being watched, Stiles’ phone went off. It was Scott, 

[Puppy Eyes] - “ Hey bro, we’re almost at the house, you there yet?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and switched the toy off putting it away in the box. “Sorry Daddy, I have to go. I’ll see you soon.” He smiled widely. 

“Alright baby boy. Give me a text when you boys get all settled. Let me know if you need anything.” He smiled back at his son. 

“Will do, see you, love you!” Stiles called as he left the house and jumped into his jeep. As he pulled away he saw his Dad wave from the door. His chest swelling up, not being weighted by sadness but lifted from happiness. 

[Batman] - “OMW!”


	2. Chapter 2

Friday rolled around and the boys were busy getting the house ready. Scott had texted his dad to make sure he was still coming. Stiles had gone home for dinner the night before and Jackson was with his out already. They had all settled in and the house was their new home. It had begun to look lived in but still clean and tidy. All three of them made sure to keep it in a decent condition.

[Papi] - Hey Kiddo, I’m coming over early. Be there soon.   
[Puppy Eyes] - Alright, I’ll be here. 

Rafael drove to the house early, simply because he had missed Scott. He had spent so much of his life away that now he wanted to be there for every moment he could. Rafael didn’t even have time to knock before Scott opened the door.

“Hey Daddy.” Scott had a massive grin on his face when he say his father. Scott was in a vest and his underwear when he greeted Raf. “Come on in.” 

“This place is real nice, looks like you’re living the life, eh, baby?” He walked up to Scott and pulled him in kissing him deeply his hands resting on the other’s ass squeezing them. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that again.” Granted it had only been 5 days but that was too long for Raf. 

Scott smirked liking where Rafael was going with this. He took his hand and lead him upstairs into his room. Scott’s room was a tone of beige and earthy toned colours. “I missed you Daddy.” He pulled the man to his bed and laid down them both down, Scott on the bottom. He kissed Rafael passionately and let his hands explore his body again. 

Raf’s hands went straight to their prize and pulled off Scott’s pants. He started undressing him, his fingers playing with Scott’s ass as they passed and brushed them. Raf wasn’t surprised to find the other’s hole wet already. “Good boy, you already opened yourself up didn’t you.” He tore Scott’s vest, leaving the tattered remains of it open on his body. Knowing that Scott had prepared for him made his cock harden even faster. Rafael’s fingers pushed in, Scott’s hole giving way, wet and ready. Scott’s hole was open enough for three of his fingers. Moving his fingers as if they were programmed, Rafael massaged Scott’s prostate making sure that he working Scott up. “Such a good little bitch for me.” His eyes watched each of Scott’s movements, watching the way his breath hitched and his eyes fluttered under his touch. 

“Yes Daddy.” Scott bit his lip. His cock was leaking precum before it was hard. Leaving a wet trail over his crotch to his dick. He spread his legs back, holding them with his hands as Rafael worked his hole his body heating up. “Please Daddy. I need it.” Scott’s voice was almost a whine that was wavered by his moans.

“Fuck baby, you’re such a needy little thing.” Rafael pulled his fingers out from Scott’s ass and unbuttoned his pants, throwing off his shirt. He pulled the younger male to the edge of the bed and pushed forcibly into his boy. “Such a good hole. Even being so open you’re still so tight for me.” Scott’s hole didn’t resist and his cock slid right in. With his cock inside him Rafael started his thrusts. He was known by the boys for how hard he fucked, and he wasn’t going to change that. Scott hadn’t been fucked by him in a while so he was going to have to make up for it. Make him really feel fucked. “Fuck Scott I’m going to give it to you so hard.” He moaned as his cock twitching in the inviting heat. He leaned down and held the other’s shoulders pulling him back a bit as his thrusts pounded against Scott’s body. As he moved, his balls slapped against Scott’s ass. But they came second to the sound of the slick and the sound of Scott’s voice filling the room. 

“Daddy!” Scott’s moans were loud and high. Scott had been fucked by Raf plenty of times before but this time was the roughest he had been in a while. Scott wrapped his legs around the bigger man’s back and raised his ass, angling it better for him. “Daddy, fuck me” Something would click with Scott. Feeling a hard cock in his ass always made him feel good, even better when they shot their loads in him. That’s only how all three of them, himself, Stiles and Jackson, would ever have sex. His cock was hard and wet as we was being pounded.

Rafael pulled out of Scott and pulled him to the floor, putting Scott on his knees. “Open up boy. I have to test this hole too.” He started to face fuck Scott while the younger stayed on his knees unphased by the cock thrusting in and out of his mouth. Scott started to moved his tongue with against Raf’s cock slowly, showing Raf how well he could deep throat. “Fuck baby.. Here comes the first one.” Rafael’s body tensed up as he started unloading his seed in Scott’s mouth while the younger swallowed as much as he could without making a mess. Rafael pressed his hand into the back of Scott’s head pushing him deeper, the pleasure driving him. “Fuck, such a good bitch for me. You love swallowing my cum don’t you baby.”

“Yes Daddy” Scott looked up at the older man his mouth open panting in heavy breaths. “I love it even more when Daddy fills my hole with his cum.” Practically leaking a puddle on the floor Scott looked up at Rafael wanting more.

“I know you do, such a good slut.” Rafael moved on to the bed and lay down. Putting his hands behind his head, his cock still hard and standing to attention. “If you want it you’re going to have to work for it.” 

Scott grinned and moved on to the bed. He crawled up to meet Rafael’s face kissing him deeply the taste of his own cum still on his tongue. Scott heard his father moan and he took that as his green light. Straddling his hips Scott guided the cock into his hole, entering with a slick sound. Scott’s body immediately accepted the length and started a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on his father’s cock. Slow and long,making sure to give him enough time to work him up again even if he wasn’t soft.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town Jackson walked into the loft, the door always open. He had a key but it was never needed. It had been a month since he learned who one of his biological parents were. While Jackson wouldn’t change his name, he knew that he was a Hale. Specifically Peter’s son. A son that Peter had no clue about, but following paper trails and years of searching he found the truth. When Jackson got into the loft he started shredding his clothes draping them over the couch that was closest to him. Taking off all his clothes Jackson walked around the house nude. He had no shame in it, in fact he almost prefered it. He had a good body why not show it off. There was a soft slick sound and a smell that was familiar to him. 

“You’re late Jackson” He heard a voice say as he ascended the stairs. Peter. Jackson wasn’t even late, he was meant to be there for 1pm and it was only 1:02pm. Besides he would have been here earlier but there was traffic on the way from the gym.

“Whatever old man.” He snarked back at him as he came into view. Peter was always demanding and a hardass, so it was easy for him to see the family resemblance. That’s where Jackson saw him on his large bed. Peter lying on his back his cock pointing to the sky, long and hard, wet and enticing to Jackson. His own cock filled instantly. 

“Are you just going to stand there boy?” Peter picked up his book again and started reading knowing full well what Jackson was about to do. He knew the hunger that the boys had in them, so it wasn’t any surprise when he felt the warm mouth cover his length. No teasing just sliding it straight into his mouth, guiding into his throat. Peter made a hand free and put it behind Jackson’s head, grabbing his hair he pushed Jackson down further until he felt his entire length swallowed by the eager mouth. He removed his hand and purred praise at the younger male. “Good boy. Such a perfect mouth for me.” He leaned back and resumed his book. 

Jackson’s mouth worked the cock in his mouth. It was veiny and thick. The length not the longest but it certainly was big enough for it to stuff Jackson’s throat. Closing his eyes the taste of the other’s precum pulled moans and whines involuntarily from him. His own cock starting to leak over the bed. His lust slowly taking over Jackson, slowly numbing his snark.

About two orgasms later Peter tapped on Jackson on his cheek, signaling him to stop. Putting down his book he opened up his arms for pulling the dazed boy into his body. His lips swollen and red, chin wet and mouth full of cum. Peter smirked as he gave the other a deep kiss,tasting himself on Jackson’s tongue. “hmm. Such a good boy for me.” 

A shudder of pleasure came from Peter’s words, that made Jackson moan. His cock leaking over Peter’s leg. “Daddy..” Jackson whined.

Peter grinned mischievously, pulling him up higher he rested Jackson hole on his cock. Putting his hands behind his head Peter. Thrusting up Peter teased him. “Come one baby, you know what you want.” He whispered into his ear. “Show Daddy how good his bitch is. How good you can work your hole.”

Peter would always make Jackson work for it, always make him fuck himself with toys, cocks, his fingers. Anything that Peter wanted to see him do, he’d always make him fuck himself open until his hole was red and open. Until Peter’s knot could slide in and out, forcing Jackson to work extra hard to stay tight. Until he couldn’t even grip to the his knot anymore.

Jackson sat back sliding the older man’s slick cock into his hole. Clenching tight around the sizable length that was stretching him. Peter was a cocky asshole but he always pushed the right buttons for Jackson. Jackson’s face was one of pleasure and bliss. His mouth was open gasping with moans and whimpers. 

“That’s it baby, work Daddy’s cock.” Peter said watching him. His hands coming up and playing with Jackson’s sensitive nipples. He pinched and twisted them lightly rubbing them after, causing Jackson’s cock to respond with a twitch and a bead of precum leaking from his head.

Peter’s attention to his nipples made Jackson moan loudly. They had always been sensitive but when Peter found out about it he made sure that Jackson never forgot. Jackson fucked himself open on Peter’s cock, changing his speed and force at times so it gave him a different feel. His mind wasn’t anywhere but surrounded by lust, giving into the fact that he was this man’s human sleeve. His father’s. That he was riding on the cock that made him. It put fire in Jackson that always made his cock twitch. Jackson bounced on the other’s lap, his hole being pounded by the length from it.


	3. [ Quick Message ]

I will be returning to this, haven't found any time to do any writing for this. But! You can come find me on Tumblr at [hotsexydorks.tumblr.com](https://hotsexydorks.tumblr.com/) . Hit me up with messages and or with prompts.


	4. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took a long time but, I finally wrote something again! 
> 
> Stiles and Papa Stilinski + Good Old Fashion Family Fun.

When Stiles went home he usually stayed the night. It wasn’t for his room or the food, but for his dad. Which wasn’t to any of the boys surprise, nor the Sheriff’s. They had had a nice dinner, a movie and some cuddles before falling asleep in bed that night. It didn’t shock the Sheriff when he felt a warm wet heat swallowing his cock as it woke him that morning. Even half asleep he knew that Stiles probably had been at it for a while by the sounds that were coming out from under the blanket. The wet slurping and stiffness of his cock gave it away.

Stiles was working away under the blanket, he only knew his father was awake from the hand that appeared on his head while he deepthroated his father’s dick again. The only thing that Stiles could taste was his father’s cock and his precum on his tongue. The scent of the Sheriff’s musk filling his nose and head. It was almost intoxicating for Stiles, working on his father’s cock reminded him of a time when he became the receiving end of a frat boy and his bro.

Sheriff grabbed Stiles’ hair feeling his boy’s attention drift. He started to fuck into Stiles’ mouth his dick twitching while let out moans from the pleasure. “Fuck yeah...” Without a warning to Stiles Sheriff started to unload inside Stiles’ mouth, filling his son’s mouth with what he would assume to be his first load of the day.

It was Friday the day of their housewarming party, which they all knew was just a code for family orgy. It had been a few weeks since Sheriff had fucked either Jackson or Scott. He loved his boy but there was something about fucking Scott that made his heart race. It was exhilarating fucking his best friends son and sending him back to her knowing that he had his loads up his ass. Made even better again knowing that Scott’s own father is fucking that ass too.

Stiles was caught off guard by his fathers load but like clockwork he swallowed the cum. Trying to savour the taste as well as swallow him down. Stiles moaned and moved when he felt the cock deflating. He popped up from under the blanket smiling up at his father. “Morning Daddy.”

“Morning baby boy. Enjoy your breakfast?” Sheriff asked his son after placing a gentle kiss on his lips smiling while rubbing his back.

“Yeah, it’s been great. I miss you…” Stiles said a hint of sadness in his voice. He did miss his father but did enjoy the house.

“I miss you too baby boy.” Sheriff pulled Stiles onto his lap pulling his boy into a strong armed embrace. Having Stiles out of the house was odd for the male. He it had been so long since it was just him. The last few years were spent with Stiles, honing their relationship and taking care of him. “Alright time to move your butt and get out of bed.” Sheriff smacked Stiles’ ass lightly to tease him. He had a day to still get through after all.

Stiles pouted but moved, he knew that his father’s job was important but he wasn’t going to go down without or fight, so to speak. The younger sauntered off to the wardrobe pulling out a shirt from his father's clothes to wear. He continued on downstairs to go cook breakfast for the male while his father took a shower.

The Sheriff washed over his body, taking his time to relax into the feeling of having Stiles around again, even if it was only for short brief moments. After his shower Sheriff waked downstairs naked, body mostly dried with his towel. He was welcomed with the sight of Stiles making him food, breakfast that wasn’t some bran cereal and juice but bacon and eggs. The boy was pantless, his own shirt hanging over his not so small boy. Stiles had grown, he was still lean but now taller and more defined in his frame, but to the Sheriff he was still his little boy.

Stiles plated up their food while his father took his seat at the table where he had laid out his drink and the paper for him to read. He was going to make sure that his father had the chance to enjoy their moments together again after how independent the Sheriff was. “Here Daddy.” Stiles plopped the food down in front of him. “Enjoy.” He turned away with a smile after he placed the food down.

Sheriff grabbed Stiles as he moved away, pulling him onto his lap smiling. ‘Come here baby.” He whispered to him before kissing him. Bodies rubbing against each other, as he grew hard again. “Let’s have some more fun before we eat.” He moved his cock into Stiles’ hole again, sliding in against the male’s tight hot walls.

 

\-------------------------------------

Jackson walked into the house later that night only to be greeted by the naked form of Rafael sitting in the living room watching the match. “Hey Raf, where’s Scott?” He asked the male as he walked through the room putting his bag into the washroom.

“He’s upstairs sleeping, you know how he gets, likes to be pretty much fucked to sleep.” Raf chuckled scratching his treasure trail, while the match played. “Boy did always have weird sleeping habits.” Raf could remember times where Scott would need to be rocked to sleep, or have someone watch him fall asleep before he would doze off. Even when he wasn’t a baby Scott was like that.

Jackson returned laughing, taking his clothes from the room to a basket. “Yeah, I do. I’m pretty sure he’s fallen asleep while getting fucked before.” Jackson put the clothes on to wash and chucked his current set in as well for good measure. Now naked he sat down beside the older male looking at the game that was playing.

“Damn kid, Peter really did a number on you didn’t he?” Seeing the marks on the younger’s body. He knew it would had to have been Peter, the man liked to mark that he had been there.

“Yeah, no kidding. Ass nearly bruised me good.” Jackson rolled his eyes and watched the marks move with his skin as his body flexed.

“You excited about tonight? Your little get together in the house shaping up how you want?” Raf asked Jackson, knowing it was mainly him putting this together. The other two boys would have just called them over any time. This type of planning had only come from Jackson. “What have you got planned for it anyways?” Raf rested his arm over the other’s shoulder playing with his nipple.

“Just some fun is all.” Jackson winked at the man and moved closer to him as Rafael fondled with his nipple. “Nothing you’re not used to.” He smiled at him and started to return the touches to the other male, playing with his balls and soft cock. “Besides I know all about how you and Sheriff used to swap fuck Stiles and Scott. Fuck the boys next to each other while they panted and begged for more.”

Raf’s cock grew hard listening to Jackson re telling their sexcapades. He smirked and pulled the boy into his lap, prodding at Jackson’s soft hole with his cock. “Sounds like you’re jealous baby. Seems like you don’t feel like you’re really a whore like your brother’s yet do you? That’s why you want to have us here. Get fucked by us and have Daddy see how well you can take another man’s cock. Show him how good of a slut you’ve become.” Rafael shoved his cock into Jackson’s hole. “But.. from what I’m feeling here, there’s not much to tell is there.” Raf tested the boy’s hole his cock letting out some of the cum in there. He could feel the slickness forming around his cock, dripping down his length.

Jackson pawed at Rafael’s chest once he felt the cock in him. He had gotten it right but he wouldn’t admit it, his pride and the fact that he was being used by a cock once again. The man taking what he wanted when he wanted and how was Jackson to deny the male his pleasures. He wasn’t stringing many sentences together but what he could tell the other how much he wanted to be fucked again. “Please Raf… need more cock.” He blushed as he started to play with his nipples. Damn Peter and his conditioning.

Rafael laughed knowingly as he watched Jackson play with his nipples. Peter had been telling other fathers that he had been playing with them but he didn’t expect for Jackson to be teasing them so soon himself. “I hope you’re ready Jacks. Your Daddy, the Sheriff and I are all going to fill you up at once. Don’t you worry about that.” Rafael’s hips shifted up and down on the couch the match being lost to them.

Jackson’s body shuddered with delight, images flew in his mind of the three men using his body, giving him cocks to play with, and filling him up so full. What he wasn’t telling him was that there was another that Jackson wanted, his other daddy. His sugar daddy that had raised him.

“Well isn’t this a sight to see.” The Sheriff walked in on the two. There wasn’t much else he could have done. Both the male’s were naked in clear view of the door.

“John just in time, why don’t you say we start giving this baby boy his present.”

Jackson pushed his ass out and curved his back, all in an effort to make his ass more appealing to the other male even though he was pretty sure he didn’t need to.

Sheriff Stilinski didn’t bother undressing; he simply undid his zipper and pulled out his cock. Hard and ready. Raf had sent him a text that it was time for them to ‘christen’ Jackson. So he was already prepared for this venture. Because of the cum that Jackson had leaking out of his ass Sheriff didn't need to look for the lube that was close by. It was a sloppy mess in creation. He pushed his cock along side Rafael’s, all three men let out throaty groans as the Sheriff’s cock slid in.

Neither of them waited for Jackson to get used to it. He found himself groaning wildly like he was in heat. The stretch of the two cocks causing his body to float and fly in pleasure, the destination his orgasm.

Rafael and John enjoyed the friction from both their cocks and the added feeling of Jackson’s hole. Even though they had done this before it still felt interesting how different it felt during their times in college together.

“Look at that slut taking these cocks. About time someone double fucked him, been begging for it for years.” Rafael twisted and Jackson’s nipples getting a reaction instantly feeling the boy milk their cocks with his ass. Now he knew why Peter loved it so much.

The three changed positions around the house from the couch in the living room to the table in the dining room ending with Jackson on his knees taking the male’s cocks, Sheriff below and Raf going at it doggystyle. Jackson came shooting his orgasm over the Sheriff’s body his face controlled by his orgasm. The two men came with Jackson, their bodies milking each others. Jackson’s face was showing his pure bliss as the door opened. Stiles seeing the mess the men were making his clothes being immediately discarded. Stiles licked at his father’s chest cleaning the cum that Jackson had just shot over his body.

Stiles had been out to the store visiting a friend before he came back. His ass still open and loose. He was sure that during the ride back his pants had been ruined from the cum, but he didn’t really care at this stage. Stiles kissed Rafael happily as he moved so that he could reach him. “Hey Papi.” Rafael had always loved when he called him that, Scott and Stiles had learned that from a young age. He made out with the male and yelped feeling, who he could only assume from the positions was his father start to eat him out.

Jackson’s hands were over Stiles ass fingering him and spreading him out for the Sheriff. If he was going to go down like a slut right now then so was Stiles.

Peter followed a while after Stiles. He found his dear son and the other two fathers fucking on the floor while Stiles eagerly licked and mouthed and the cum and Jackson’s cock. With Scott nowhere to be found, usually the boy was always around especially with his Daddy there since Raf had promised Scott to him for the night. Peter opted to pass by the mini orgy that was happening in front of him and walked by them choosing to look for Scott. What he saw when he opened the door to Scott’s room was a sight.

Scott had been left in his room by his father. His legs were tied back to his hands which were tied to the bedposts. His ass was in the air dildo fully lodged in him not moving as he struggled to try and rock it in him. Scott’s ass was stuff and filled, his mouth gagged and body covered in sweat. He didn’t hear Peter but that didn’t matter. He was in a constant state of whining and moaning as he longed for release and touch. There was a note left by the bedside.

_‘Peter,_  
 _Hope you like the gift, John and I only thought it appropriate that we return your gesture in kind. You always did love the needy ones._  
 _Enjoy,_  
 _Raf._ ’

Peter smirked at the explanation, those damn cops. He knew there was a reason he didn’t kill them when they found him fucking those high school students years back at the lake. He tutted as he examined Scott with his eyes. Cock leaking, hard and red. Body shaking, face flush, lips plump and wet. His eyes looked at the male’s hole, he was sure that if he tried Scott could swallow the dildo entirely.

Peter put his hand on the male’s face wiping at the tears of longing that he and shed. “Shush.. Baby Daddy’s here.” He cooed at the other taking the gag from Scott’s mouth.

“Daddy…” Scott’s voice was a whine, a mix between the high strung neediness that he oozed and the graveled chest that was the results of him screaming for attention all this time.

“Don’t worry baby I’ve got you.” Peter had taken off his clothes and put his cock to Scott’s mouth. The boy latched on so beautifully, his lips wrapping around him, tongue licking so softly. He sucked on Peter’s cock like it was the head of a water bottle that he needed to quench his thirst. Peter played with Scott’s nipples , after all he had told Raf his trade secrets for nipples. Twenty minutes of having his cock in Scott’s mouth passed before he undid the ropes, cutting them with his claws. There wasn’t a need to keep them, they had plenty of the rope lying around somewhere.

Scott’s body rushed with blood, his limbs sparking to life, the sensation making him squirm on the bed. The dildo that was in his ass pushed deeper as his ass landed on the bed, combined with the squirming he was being tortured. He needed someone to fuck him and he needed cock. His body was ready for it, waiting for Peter, for someone to fill him up. Scott felt his body move again and then the dildo being removed. His hole winked and gaped around what wasn’t there anymore.

Peter started to eat the male’s hole. Tasting the cum that had been sitting there. Being so open Peter had full access to the male’s hole, his tongue reaching in and rubbing the boy’s pleasure spots. His cock yearning for the hole. Peter felt his wolf growling, the boy was going to be knotted tonight.

His body dragged Scott lower on the bed so that Peter could stand. His cock lined up to the boy’s hole, the hint of his cock already making his ass try and grip at it. “Daddy’s got you.” The cock pushed, well entered the male, no resistance present. His hole was hot, wet, and smooth. Raf liked his boys hairless, so he insisted that Scott shave all the time. It always made his ass look so more appealing that when he had left it hairy. At least that’s what Raf thought, for Peter he didn’t mind either way. The hole was a hole, and each of the boys had the perfect ones for different occasions.

Scott’s body reacted to the cock, moaning and gasping for air. He opened his eyes wider, recognising the male finally figuring out who it was. “Daddy..” His whining began again. “Please…”

Peter couldn’t help but pamper needy boys. His hands went to the male’s nipples twisting them and toying with his body while he began to fuck him. “Cum.”

That was all Scott needed, Peter’s words setting of his orgasm that he had been wanting for so long. His cock erupted and his skin was painted white by his own cum.  
Peter could feel the boy jerking on his cock, milking him for all he’s worth. “Perfect.” He picked Scott up and turned him on his cock, facing him outward. Using the bedside as a balance he made Scott stand up while he fucked into his open hole. His hands taking Scott’s warm cum and raising it to his mouth where Scott wordlessly accepted it, licking the fingers clean again and again. Peter could sense his wolf wanting more, and he wasn’t going to deny his wolf that had waited so patiently for it.

The older wolf grabbed Scott’s hips harshly and pushed him down. Now fucking him doggy style Peter’s cock was moving aggressively in Scott’s ass. He loved the feeling of the cum sliding down his cock and balls making his thrusts even more pleasurable. Peter bit into Scott’s shoulder, howling against his skin as his knot grew. The base swelling and pushing Scott’s hole again, even more than before as it grew.

Scott was a mewling mess beneath the man. The stretching of his ass from the other’s knot making him even more turned on and ready for it.

The knot formed after teasing Scott’s hole a few times, fucking him with it. Peter started to being the process of breeding Scott. Just like with any knot, the boy was going to be truly filled after this. Peter licked and kissed at Scott’s body, his wolf decided it was time to clean, pamper and touch Scott now. He leaned on the bed pulling Scott into his chest, the knot putting more pressing on the both of them. Hands touching and caressing the fucked out Scott, with the sounds of the four downstairs rolling in through the open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with and things you want to see added, any ideas, or come ask me questions on my Tumblr! ( hotsexydorks.tumblr.com )


	5. New Assistant Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam/Scott. Mentioned Scott/Coach & Scott/Team

The weekend was full of debauchery and sex the boys not so much as letting any of the men from their grasp at all times. Needless to say the men didn’t complain. Having not spent as much time as they used to left the men a little needy with some slight withdrawal symptoms from not having their boys around.

“So Scotty, when do you start the job?” Stiles asked from his coffee cup wearing his father’s Sheriff jacket for morning warmth. 

 

“Today actually. Heading in later on after lunch. Although it’s not like I’ll need much help will I?” 

Jackson walked into the kitchen his body marked with bite marks and light bruises placed on various places of his body and nipples sticking out from the attention that had gotten all night. His hair was messy and sticking up, looking nothing like they would usually have seen the jock in school. But a few things had changed since then, even if it had only been a few months since they were students the boys knew that they were not exactly the same as they used to be. “What’s this about a job? Maybe now you jokers can finally pay up for rent.” 

“Scott’s going to be Assistant Coach at the High School.” Stiles ended his sentence with a knowing wink.

Scott rolled his eyes and nudged Stiles pushing on his chair. “Yeah yeah like you didn’t start working at the station part time because of the same thing.”

“Speaking of which I have a date with Jordan and the shopping mall.” 

Jackson scoffed as he watched Stiles hamper away happily. Taking no care in the world to his dirty dishes. Leaving Jackson to clean it up. He glared at Scott and pointed at him. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Sorry Jacks! I’ll be back later, leave some of the cleaning for me and I’ll do it then.” Scott ran off leaving the male alone in the house to clean up after the weekend and after their breakfast. “Assholes.” He mumbled to himself taking the dirty plates to the sink.

 

\-------------------------

Scott got to the high school and made his way through the halls and corridors to the locker room. He walked in and looked around. Nostalgia filled him, a smile growing on his face as he remembered all the times he spent here. The memories he had of this place would be with him forever. 

He walked over to the Coach’s office and opened the door to only be greeted by a familiar sight. Scott shook his head and sighed as he made his way over and started to suck on the Coach’s cock. Coach wasn’t long but he was incredibly thick with intense stamina. Since Coach didn’t teach many classes Scott knew he was going to be there for a while. 

“Welcome back McCall.” Coach took the male’s hair and fisted it leaning back and moaning, the feeling of Scott’s mouth making him relax like it always had. “As Assistant Coach, You’ll be helping me with tasks, help training the boys..” Coach pulled his cock from Scott’s mouth and slapped it against the boy’s lips. “..and help keep morale up with the team.” He smiled and pushed his cock back into Scott’s mouth, fucking the boy’s face. 

Scott spent the whole day with Coach’s cock in his mouth. When training started Scott was left in the office satiate his hole with toys. But he couldn’t. No matter how hard Scott rode the dildo he couldn’t get off like on a real cock. But that was all about to change.

Coach had the boys run long drills, laps, suicide runs, burpees, push ups all before finally getting them to do some shot practise. After about forty minutes of training Coach sent Liam into his office to get something. That something being Scott and get meaning fuck. The boys had heard about an assistant coach joining the team but they hadn’t gotten any hints of who it could have been yet. The boy was set to be the new team captain so he was trying his best to impress the coach. 

What Liam had walked in on he had never thought he would see. Scott McCall his old captain, one of the guys he looked up to, and secretly adored, was in Coach’s office. Naked, sweating, covered in cum and riding a dildo right in front of him. 

“S-Scott!? Wh-a?” The only thing that Liam could hear was the sound of his own breath and Scott’s body. 

“Hey Liam.. Think you could help out your old captain?” Scott asked the male licking his lips. His inhibitions about what was happening long gone, fucked away through pleasure,dick,and cum. Eyes full of lust and want. He leaned back laying on the floor lifting his legs, the dildo sliding out of him with slow ease. Scott’s fingers replaced the dildo his hands spreading himself a little bit, cum starting to leak from his hole. 

Liam’s cock stirred with excitement that not even his jockstrap could contain. He was pushing and tenting his pants wonderfully for Scott. Who didn’t fail to notice the addition. The dark haired male scooted over and pressed his face into Liam’s crotch running his mouth against his length. “Fuck you smell good.” Scott swiftly got rid of Liam’s shorts diving himself into his crotch, inhaling the young players scent.

His mouth was open and dripping wet from the drool that came from his mouth. That scent so strong and heavy that he loved. Scott licked at the dampening jock in front of him. “Wow you’ve gotten bigger.” He said with a wink. 

“What?” Liam was confused, he had only ever been naked around Scott in the locker room and he hadn’t been hard at those times. Not wanting to deter him from doing what Scott was asking for.  
“In The Jungle club. You used to come in, go around out back, find the little room, get a nice blowjob every now and then.” Scott’s smirk was full of mischief and playfulness. Danny had set up some cameras from the boys, getting a glimpse of their customers made the deal that much sweeter. Knowing they could link the dick to the man, what they liked, how they felt, what they tasted like.

“What!?” Liam asked surprised and turned on even more about it. His cock twitching under the male’s hand in excitement. 

“Every time you came in we’d rock-paper-scissors to see who got to blow you.” Scott fished the interested cock out from his pants. Liam’s cock was taken in Scott’s mouth soon after, not being out in the open for long. He worked the male’s cock now without a barrier between them he could watch Liam’s reactions to his mouth. How sweetly he was watching him back. 

Liam wasn’t entirely sure he followed but he wasn’t complaining, he took Scott’s hair and used it to fuck Scott. Taking the male’s mouth for himself, but he wanted more. Much more. He pushed back the older male and made Scott lie down on the floor. The young jock grabbed Scott’s legs and lifted them up exposing the sweet hole that was calling to him. 

“Fill me up Liam, be the first to on the team to fuck your assistant coach.” 

Liam’s smile only grew, this was going to make getting Captian so much sweeter. He rushed in and started to fuck the male. When he was half way in Liam started to take his cock out and penetrate Scott’s ass again, for being so open the ex-Captain was still so tight. He had Scott’s leg’s high and dove deep into him, not being stopped, either of them wanted him to stop.

Scott was moaning feeling his ass getting pounded with a little less finesse but with tons of energy. The balls slapping his ass and dick reaching those special places in him. “Fuck Liam.” He groaned out loud reaching up and kissing him. 

The kiss had Liam surprised, but invigorated him to go harder and faster seeing how his crush was reacting. Watching this side of Scott that he never knew existed, Liam came in the other his cock shooting and shooting his load into Scott’s ass. 

Behind him the sound of the door opened and the two lifted their heads. 

“I see you’ve found out new Assistant Coach. Congratulations on just making Captain Liam.” Scott winked up at Liam when he turned around to look at him wide eyed and shocked. It soon turned from a sudden shock and surprise to entertained and elation. 

The blonde male didn’t have much finesse in him, but he did have power and speed which was making up for it. His tactless thrusts were hitting Scott all over and getting him moaning, eyes shut in the pleasure that was washing over him.  
There wasn’t much keeping Scott from cumming, only his own will and power. He was ready to blow long ago and riding this cock was making him defenceless. Scott was cumming over his chest and adding to the mess that was already him. His body squirming under Liam coaxing him and pulling the male more into his pleasure.

Liam was done after that, seeing, hearing, and feeling his idol cum below him was enough to push Liam over the last hurdle. His cock felt like it was exploding inside the other as his jets of cum poured into Scott’s hole. Filling the male up just in time for the team to be able to watch as their former star player and former captain moaned over Liam’s cock, their own ready to join the party. 

“Hey guys..” Scott looked over the other’s body and winked. “I’m sure I can handle three at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking chapters into smaller sections in hopes that I write more.


End file.
